The Electric Walk Like An Egyptian Slide
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elle meets a friend who loves dancing as much as she does. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff included! Enjoy!


**Requested by Mimic-Me101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Elle belongs to Mimic-Me101, the song The Electric Slide belongs to it's owner, the song Walk Like An Egyptian belongs to The Bangles, and I own Rachel. The lyrics for The Electric Slide were found on the atldanceworld website and the lyrics for Walk Like An Egyptian were found on the metrolyrics website. **

* * *

**The Electric Walk Like An Egyptian Slide**

Elle was at the Grant Mansion, waiting for Feedback, who had promised he'd be back from his mission soon so that he could take her out on a romantic night. While she was waiting for him, she saw the radio in the corner and asked Rachel if she could listen to some music.

"Sure," said Rachel. "It'll pass the time faster for you."

Elle smiled and started dancing to the beat of a song that she loved called "The Electric Slide". She actually knew how to do this dance and was having a blast dancing and singing the song.

_It's Electric!_

_You can't see it  
It's electric!  
You gotta feel it  
It's electric!  
Ooh, it's shakin'  
It's electric! _

_Jiggle-a-mesa-cara  
She's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's a movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie_

_You gotta know it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie!  
Now you can't hold it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie!  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

_I've got to move,  
I'm going on a party ride  
I've got to groove, groove, groove,  
And from this music I just can't hide._

_Are you comin' with me?  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide_

_Some say it's mystic  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't resist it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't do without it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie_

_Don't wanna lose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you can't choose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

_I've got to move,  
Come let me take you on a party ride  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you  
I'll teach you the electric slide_

_Some say it's mystic  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't resist it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
You can't do without it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic  
She's movin' like electric  
She sure got the boogie_

_Don't wanna lose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you can't choose it  
It's electric  
Boogie woogie, woogie  
But you know it's there,  
Yeah here there everywhere_

Elle laughed as the beat finished and her hands sparked a little before she calmed down. "The Electric Slide" was her favorite song because her main power was electricity. She settled down and her hands stopped sparking.

Suddenly, she felt something wind around her arms and something soft lift up her shirt just enough to let something wiggly snake across her stomach. It took her a moment to realize she was being tickled and she laughed as she struggled to get away and was lifted up and placed on the couch as a mummy-like person came into her line of sight and chuckled.

"Another ticklish victim," he chuckled. "I just love it when I get to tickle my friends, especially very ticklish girls."

Elle laughed harder as he kept tickling her exposed stomach for a bit before he stopped and let her recover. She looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked, a little wary, but smiling from the ticklish feeling that still ran through her even though he had stopped tickling her.

"Snare-Oh," he said. "I saw you dancing and was watching you. You are a very good dancer."

Elle blushed a little. "Thank you," she said. "The Electric Slide is my favorite song."

"I can see why," he chuckled. "My favorite is Walk Like An Egyptian. Do you know how to dance to that one?"

Elle shook her head. "No, I don't," she said.

Snare-Oh set her on her feet. "Then how about I teach you?" he said eagerly.

His eagerness was contagious and Elle agreed, eager to learn the dance to the song he spoke of. Snare-Oh walked over to the radio and had the song playing in a matter of minutes. Elle followed Snare-Oh and actually caught the hang of it pretty quickly.

_All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick  
(Oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino_

_All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles  
(Oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)  
Walk like an Egyptian_

_The blond waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves  
(Oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more_

_All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings  
(Oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian_

_All the kids in the market place say  
(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)  
Walk like an Egyptian_

_Slide your feet up the street bend your back  
Shift your arm then you pull it back  
Life's hard you know  
(Oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac_

_If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance  
(Oh whey oh)  
They spin the clubs cruise down the block_

_All the Japanese with their Yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know  
(Oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian_

_All the cops in the donut shop say  
(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian_

After the song ended, Elle exploded into more giggles. "What's so funny?" asked Snare-Oh.

Elle shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just in a good mood," she said, making the Egyptian-like alien chuckle as he accepted a hug from her and then the front door opened and Feedback came in. Elle was so happy to see him that she tripped over her own two feet and he caught her, laughing as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Rachel and Snare-Oh both chuckled as they watched the young couple in love and Rachel hugged Snare-Oh, who returned her hug as the friendship they shared grew stronger with each passing moment.

* * *

**And that's how Elle met Snare-Oh. The two above songs are two of my very best favorite songs. If you haven't heard them, you should listen to them. They are awesome songs!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
